


More Omegaverse

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Animals, F/F, F/M, Jingyi Sizhui Rulan OFC is usually only 2 of the boys and her, Omegaverse, sometimes it’s all 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Not writing births, these kids have all been born already. Most of them are five or six, some are older than that though.Sang- beta fox; Mo- beta rabbit; Akira- sub beta Tanuki w/ Kueng (universe; dog Mu) and Jia (beautiful; dog Huaifang) [Sang X Mo son and daughter; Beta fox rabbits], Ari [Mo x Akira daughter; beta rabbit Tanuki], and Ren [Sang x Akira son; Omega fox Tanuki]Mingjue (alpha fox) x Jack (omega golden jackal) w/ Zack (alpha fox jackal) and Shaiming (Life, sunshine; omega fox jackal)A-Su (beta panther) and Quin (beta white tiger) w/ Song (alpha snake panther) and Kirie (beta panther tiger)
Relationships: Huaisang/OMC, Lan Jingyi/Sizhui/Rulan/OFC, Mingjue/OMC, Mo Xuanyu/OMC, Qin Su/OFC, huaisang/mo xuanyu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Twelve year old Zack hummed as he stood by his father's side. Mingjue smiled at the blonde-tipped-black haired boy. They both looked up and sighed as Shaiming cried...The boy was ten, he shouldn't cry anymore. Well, not like a baby anyway, as he was doing. They went back to what they were doing. Jack hurried to comfort his son. The black-tipped-golden haired boy whimpered some. He finally calmed down a bit. The Omega Jackal sat him down with a snack. He then made food for his mate and other son. He hurried to get it to them, then turned to leave. Mingjue grabbed him and kissed him, then let him go. He smiled a bit, having squeaked a bit. He patted a shoulder, then headed off again.

_Meanwhile, with Huaisang and company_

Huaisang was in his office, doing some sort of work. He'd asked not to be bothered until dinner. He'd been given a glass and a water pitcher. He could make it cold by putting it in his mini fridge. Anyhow, Mo and Akira were watching the kids. Kueng was pinning Jia, both in animal forms. Kueng had chosen fox form, and Jia rabbit form. Ari and Ren were sleeping curled up together. Both were in Tanuki forms, dreaming happily. The dark haired males smiled at each other, then the kids. Ah, life was just so sweet.

_Over to A-Su and Quin_

Eight year old A-Song smiled at his sweet five year old sister. Kirie giggled and clapped her hands a moment. The dark haired boy laughed with her. The golden brown haired girl giggled and swung her legs. Song caught the ends of her hair, fixing it. He then patted her gently a bit. The ends of her hair are naturally black, by the way. Anyhow, he smiled and gave her a forkful of noodles. She ate them up dutifully, like a good girl. "Is it good?" he asked, serious as he asked this. She nodded quickly, saying "Good, good!" She giggled as she clapped once more. He smiled sweetly and laughed again, then clapped a bit too. He then continued to feed the girl. The two moms smiled happily at the children, then at each other.

end chapter one


	2. Character information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just names and stuff, for when I update

Jingyi x Sizhui x Rulan x Jeshika: Liqiu [beautiful autumn] (Ji x S daughter; dom Beta rabbit cat dog fox) and Lok [happiness] (S x R son; Beta dog fox (50%) cat) and Liwei [profit and greatness] (S x Je son; sub Beta dog fox (70-75%)) ; On [peace] (Ji x S son; Beta rabbit cat dog fox) and Mingmei [smart and beautiful] (S x R daughter; Beta dog fox (50%) cat) and Mingxia [bright glowing dawn clouds] + Mingsheng [voice of the people] (R x Je daughter; Beta fox (75%) cat;; son; sub Beta fox cat) ; Lien [Lotus] + Jinjing [gold mirror] (Ji x Je daughter; sub Beta rabbit cat fox;; son; Beta rabbit cat fox) and Qiu [autumn] (R x S; hermaphrodite; Beta fox (50%) cat dog)}

  
Mingyu\- girl- bright Jade- Beta cat- Liqiu’s mate= Nuo- graceful- daughter (rabbit cat (more cat than other) dog fox)

Hotei\- boy- Beta banana snake- Lok’s mate= Irie- son (dog fox cat snake)

Huojin\- boy- Fire metal- Beta dog- Liwei’s mate= Jinhai- golden sea- son (dog fox)

Jian\- boy- healthy- sub Beta ferret- On’s mate= Lin- beautiful Jade- daughter (rabbit cat dog fox ferret)

Lian\- girl- graceful willow- Beta rabbit- Mingmei’s mate= Nuwa- mother goddess- daughter (dog fox cat rabbit)

Genji\- girl- gold- dom Beta cat- Mingxia’s mate= Fenfang- fragrant- daughter (cat fox)

Gen\- boy- root- Beta bird- Mingsheng’s mate= Fengge- Phoenix pavilion- son (bird fox cat)

Jie\- girl- cleanliness- Beta chinchilla- Lien’s mate= Hua- flower- daughter (rabbit cat fox chinchilla)

Hope\- girl- Beta husky dog- Jinjing’s mate= Hana- daughter (rabbit cat fox husky dog)

Rian\- boy- sub Beta dog (Shiba)- Qiu’s mate= Rin- son (fox cat dog (50%)}

An x Mau; Meilin x Ari x Rou; Kueng x Enlai; Ruolan x Daiyu; Zack x Haku; Kirie x Jia; A-Song x Ren and Shaiming


	3. YiYuanLingJesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, apparently I can’t leave it for another time...  
> Here’s the Jingyi Sizhui Rulan Jeshika kids   
> For cute fluffy stuff, that’s all  
> Might show some sexual stuff in another fic.

Liqui, a beautiful black haired little one with reddened tips (no one knows why), hummed and smiled. She and Lok, her black haired half brother, were playing. They had friends, Mingyu and Hotei, over. Mingyu has green eyes, hence the name, and black hair. Hotei has blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Anyhow, the Jingyi Sizhui daughter smiled at the Sizhui Rulan son. They then turned their attention back to their future mates. Liwei, their half brother by Sizhui and Jeshika, joined them. He’d meet his red haired mate, Huojin, in high school, so not any time soon.

On and Mingmei, meanwhile, we’re playing with Mingxia and Mingsheng. On, Jingyi and Sizhui’s son, a year or two younger than his sister, giggled and clapped. Mingmei, Sizhui and Rulan’s other kid and the same age, smiled a bit. Mingxia and Mingsheng, Rulan and Jeshika’s twins, had friends over. Well, it’s a play date of course. Genji, the ash blonde girl, sticks close to A-Xia. The black and red haired girl giggles. Gen, the black (he’ll dye it colors in high school) haired boy stays by A-Sheng’s side. The brown haired boy smiles and claps a little bit. On will meet his future mate, Jian, a brown haired boy, in high school. Mingmei will meet Lian, a light brown haired beauty, at the same time.

Lien, Jinjing, and Qui are active inside their parents bellies. Well, Jeshika and Sizhui are the ones pregnant. Jeshika places a hand over her belly, darling Lien and good boy Jinjing calming within. Sizhui sighs as Qui rolls and kicks a bit...Silly, precious little active one. They don’t know it, but the future mates of these ones are here too. They are within their mothers bellies. Two are calm, and one is so very active in her mama. Jie, Lien’s future mate, will be the most beautiful girl ever. Well, her dads and Lien will say so, anyway.

  
She’ll be a stay at home mom, doing all the laundry. She likes cleanliness, so that’ll be perfect for her. She’ll also love and dote on Hua, even when the child gets sick and needs washed. Hope, Jinjing’s future mate, will have pretty brown hair. She’s a husky, and he’ll love huskies, so it’ll be perfect. Her actual name is Mayu, but they’ll call her hope. He’ll love her and Hana, their precious little girl. Rian, a beautiful light red haired boy, is Qui’s future mate. Well, he will have that beautiful hair color. He and Qui will love and dote on their little boy, Rin.

Anyhow, that’s in the far future.

end chapter 


	4. A Small Look at the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the An x Mau; Meilin x Ari x Rou; Kueng x Enlai; Ruolan x Daiyu; Zack x Haku; Kirie x Jia; A-Song x Ren and Shaiming chapter

A cute white marked black kitty yawned as he laid curled up. His boyfriend, not yet mate, Anchen laid around him protectively. An has two forms, fox and horse. He’s currently in his horse form. It’s bigger, stronger, faster, better for protecting loved ones.

Nearby, two rabbits seem to guard a sleeping Tanuki. Meilin and Rou, cousins, both have another form each. For whatever reason, they’re guarding in rabbit form. Ari squeaks a bit in her sleep. They look at each other then away quick, trying not to blush.

She’s just too cute!

Kueng and Enlai are at home, well at one of their houses. They’re on the bed together, not being naughty. They’re good boys, and know to wait. They’ll become mates once they get married, because they’re good boys.

Ruolan sighs as she looks at Daiyu...then gives a shake of the head. The rabbit cat girl is sick, again. This is like the fourth time this month...Ruolan, carting Ruolan, attends to her, like a future doctor.

Zack and Haku...well, these two almost did bad things. However, Zack managed to rein himself in. Whenever Haku needs it, he gives Haku the shot. He’s very gentle, calm, caring, and collected about it.

Kirie and Jia are just napping, as are Song, Ren, and Shaiming. What cuties, such cuties, they are as they sleep soundly.

(An is twenty or twenty one, Mau is 18, Meilin and Enlai are 17, Rou is 16, Ari is 17, Kueng is 17, Ruolan is 15 and Daiyu is 16, Zack is 23 (oh boy...) and Haku is 15, Kirie is 15 and Jia is 17, Song is 19 and Ren is 16 (oops) and Shaiming is 21)


End file.
